


A Rhiannon Halloween: The One with Sally's Surprise

by LMPsisterhood



Series: True Beauty Love: A Rhiannon Series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Mystery, baby fear, baby tears, first halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: A two-shot Halloween experience for the characters of my True Beauty Love fic. It's Rhiannon's first Halloween and the Nolan-Mills family has a surprise for the townspeople during their Spook-tacular Festivities. Rhiannon gets the surprise of her life, which ends up as a downer and her parents take her home.





	A Rhiannon Halloween: The One with Sally's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is extremely late. I had written some before Halloween and it was lame, just in the last couple days I had a brainstorm and I hope I pulled off. The first chapter is general, but the second chapter will be rated, so watch for the rating and don't read if it's not your cup of tea. This can be considered as a stand-alone, but you may want to read True Beauty Love to get the full picture as I do refer to specific ships I've created within the first one. Tell me what think and enjoy!

**A Rhiannon Halloween**

**Chapter 1 The One with Sally’s Surprise**

Regina locked the door behind her as she carried her nine-month-old daughter in her arms. Rhiannon flapped her arms as she babbled to her mother, “A-ma-ma-ma.”

Regina smiled and kissed her daughter’s forehead. She tugged at one of the bright red yarn strings hanging from her daughter’s head. She couldn’t get over how cute Rhiannon looked in her Raggedy Ann costume. She smoothed one of the brunette curls that had made it’s escape from under the wig back behind her daughter’s ear. A couple sharp blasts from her Mercedes horn not only made the little one in her hands jump, but herself as well. She rolled her eyes at her impatient fiancé and turned for the short walk to the car.

She strapped Rhiannon into the back and then eased into the passenger seat in front. David audibly exhaled as Regina slinked in and she smiled evilly. “Am I purr-fect, dear?”

“Yes,” David hissed. He had his Batman’s mask up on his forehead so he could see better while he drove. Regina wanted the family to be safe for their drive to townhall. “Maybe when we get home we can put your Cat Woman costume to use.”

Regina looked at David through her lashes and blinked a couple times. David huffed through his nose and Regina couldn’t help smiling again, saying, “I like the way you think, dear. Does my Batman need some punishment?”

“You’ll never know how much.” David backed down the drive and eased out into the street, gunning slightly as he started down the street.

As they parked in front of townhall, they watched as family after family entered into the Spook-tacular Festivities. Regina couldn’t believe there were that many children still in Storybrooke and a number of babies. Obviously, people still had hope as the population was still increasing. She looked down at her own child as she eased her out of her seat. David had already grabbed the diaper bag and eased his mask over his eyes and nose. He looked like a proper Batman now.

David and Regina walked toward the entrance of the building and entered into the Halloween festivities that the town decreed as a Safe Halloween for the residents of Storybrooke and their families. There were dozens of families milling about through the displays and games set out for the children to have fun.

There was a family dressed as the Incredibles. A baby Clark Kent went by with a Superman shirt underneath his open white button-up shirt. Those glasses were going to fall off at some point as the child was reaching to fiddle with the straps by his ears. There were baby peacocks, butterflies, octopi and superheroes. A number of children dressed as witches, ghosts, monsters, and a Frankenstein.

Regina walked over to a craft table and fondled a stone pumpkin with Mickey Mouse ears. She couldn’t resist. One day she wanted to take Henry and Rhiannon to Disneyland. She wanted to get out of Maine some winter and experience LA’s warm beaches, maybe even go to Florida. She gave the vendor the small pittance for the charm.

David walked over and took his daughter from her arms. Rhiannon went eagerly, babbling, “Da-da-da-da.”

Regina turned and smiled at her precious daughter’s reaction to her father. It always warmed her heart that Rhiannon and David had such a close relationship even at this age.

She turned at the calling of her name. She turned to see Wilma walking towards with her with baby Pebbles in her arms. Betty came in behind her holding Bam-Bam’s club in her right hand with Bam-Bam on her left hip. Wilma flourished with her hand in her direction. Regina blinked in awe. That was her sister in such a get-up! She never thought Zelena would show off so much skin, although she looked stunning.

“Oh, Regina, darling,” Zelena crowed, “Don’t you look amazing! And I have to look like this, such primitive clothing. This is definitely not modest, wouldn’t you agree? But I simply couldn’t resist, doesn’t she look stunning? I can’t take my eyes off her.”

Regina followed Zelena’s eye line over to Snow White. Her cheeks were rosy and she simply glowed. Zelena and Snow had created a magic baby and Snow was due in about three months. Regina reached out to give her sister a side hug as Zelena wiped a tear from her eye. The sisters shared the same grief over losing a child, but Zelena’s was much fresher, considering she had miscarried just over six months earlier. Zelena and Snow had gotten pregnant right after unintentionally, which had them tying the knot this past summer and they couldn’t be happier. Regina was happy for them. She anticipated her own coming nuptials soon. She turned to search through the crowd and found the object of her desire only a couple stalls away. Her breath caught when she saw what he was looking at. He never stopped spoiling her and she was going to put a stop to it now.

She walked up behind him and sniffed loudly. Using her best Evil Queen voice, she said, “I wouldn’t deign to wear one of those on my wrist. There could be none better than I have already received. You are a simpleton to think that I would want something from such as you.”

David spun on his heel and Rhiannon burst into giggles. She had real little girl giggles, none of the baby chuckles that even Robin had when she first started laughing. Regina chucked her daughter under her chin as the baby toyed with Batman’s ears. “But, my lady, this is not for the Evil Queen, but for the one I call my beloved. She would wear crystal as if it were diamonds and cotton like organdy, if I so desired her. I think, if she will have it, she will wear it with the sweetest love and remember me as kind and honorable, especially in her loneliest moments. Will you, my lady, let me spoil my beloved? She is all I have.”

Regina’s cheeks had turned a lovely shade of pink and her eyes shone. She had never intended to steal Snow White’s Prince Charming, but there really was none more charming than her love. She turned her lips up and David captured them in his as he slipped the bauble over her wrist. Rhiannon wrapped her baby arms around her parents’ heads and placed baby kisses all over their cheeks. Regina turned her face and kissed her child, as she pulled away laughter erupted from her soul. Happiness invaded her heart and carried her away through the clouds, bringing her back to earth into the circle of love within the arms of her fiancé, David Nolan, her prince charming.

“Ah, such a pretty picture,” someone oohed behind the small family. Regina turned at the sound of the voice and saw curls surrounding a cherub face. The preppy cardigan, full skirt and white pedal pushers implied that Sandy Olsson had come to town. Not far behind her, clad in leather jacket and full out greaser look was Danny Zuko.

“Don’t you two look cute,” David commented as he reached out to give his daughter a hug.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Emma replied, kissing David on the cheek. 

“Hey, Dork, get your lips off my baby.” Killian said in his best Danny Zuko impersonation. He wrapped his arm around Emma’s shoulders, claiming her as his own.

David pursed his lips, not liking the ‘tude his son-in-law was giving him. “She may be your baby, but she will always be my daughter. I expect you to respect your father-in-law, or you may end up on the wrong side of the law.”

Killian slipped back into his own Irish brogue, “Yeah, well, I was only trying to get into character.”

David gave him a grin, “So was I, you slacker.”

David and Killian chuckled together. David felt a tug at his elbow and he steadied Rhiannon in his arm, but Rhiannon was jolted out and he turned toward the cackle of glee as Rhiannon screeched, reaching her arms out toward her father.

Regina watched in horror as a man in green tights, yellow striping, and yellow triangle on his chest took her daughter from her fiancé. The strangely masked villain took off through the crowd holding her daughter high over his head as he cackled loudly. The crowd stood in shock and turned to see how their mayor and her partner would react to this demonic creature. 

David let go of his fiancée and raced after the villain, yelling at him, “You let go of my daughter, you fiend.”

Just when David thought he had the scoundrel, Rhiannon was in the arms of another who was running away from him. The few women in the crowd screamed at the up-side-down goalie masked villain. It looked like Dr. Hannibal Lector had come to town. But no, he was just a film character, who was this? Who would dare to dress as a villain from such a movie? What evil was afoot?

The green and yellow Angle Man spoke, “We have your daughter, Cat Woman, or maybe you’re not who we think you are. Confess, and maybe we’ll give back your daughter. Until then, so long.”

The Angle Man made to run after his compatriot Film Freak. The other ran with the small girl above his head toward the exit. He turned at the last, looked toward Cat Woman and said in a calm tone, “I've been in this town for eight years now, **Mayor Mills**.” The goalie masked man emphasized her name and the ‘s’ proceeding her name, “I know they will never, ever let me out while I'm alive. What I want is a view. I want a window where I can see a tree, or even water. I want to be in a federal institution, far away from Dr. Frankenstein.”     

Regina poofed herself to the exit, exclaiming, “You will hand over my daughter, or you _will_ be put into an institution. Emma, as the sheriff, arrest these villains.”

The Angle Man now had the little tyke, the townspeople gasped in dismay and David was running at full tilt in his direction once again. Film Freak spoke evenly into Regina’s ear, “On a related note I must confess to you, I'm giving very serious thought... to eating your daughter.”

Regina looked startled and before the villain knew what had happened she held his wrist in a strong grip. Emma strode toward them with cuffs in hand. Before Emma was able to grab hold, he had twisted out of Regina’s grip and ran after the Angle Man, catching Rhiannon as his companion handed her over. David turned direction, trying to catch at least one of the villains and his daughter.

Holding the small baby to his chest, Film Freak ran once again towards the exit, but seeing the mayor still standing there he ran towards one of the windows. Rhiannon looked up into the face of the one that held her. She screamed and started crying. The man swore beneath his breath, he wasn’t supposed to let her see him. His compatriot would have his head now. They hadn’t wanted to frighten the child.

The green Angle Man reached out for the baby and hissed, “What have you done?”

Just as the green and yellow striped man ran off with the baby, Emma reached out and clapped an iron over Film Freak’s wrist. David had finally caught up with Angle Man and reached over and clapped his hand on his shoulder. A ripple of awe and jittery whispers rose up through the crowd. At least the villains were now apprehended. David wrested his daughter out of Angle Man’s hands and handed her over to Regina. The small girl’s cries receded quickly in the arms of her mother.

“Well, **Mayor Mills** ,” the goalie masked man once again emphasized her name and the ‘s’ proceeding her name, “– has the little lamb stopped screaming?”

Emma tugged on his arm, leading him towards the front door of the town hall. There was a murmuring through the crowd. This Film Freak was unnerving them with his accurate movie quotes from the Silence of the Lambs.

A voice called out and identified as Grumpy’s, “Unmask the fiend. Let us know who would try such shenanigans on Halloween.”

The townspeople murmured agreement. Emma reached to remove the mask slowly, a smile playing over her face. Film Freak didn’t make a move as first the scruff of his beard was revealed, then his mouth, which was a wide grin, and then his nose. With the mask off, the crowd gasped as August Booth was revealed. Emma smiled at her old friend; he had given quite the performance. She released the cuff from his wrist and before he exited through the door of his own accord, he said to the crowd,

 “I do wish we could chat longer, but …” he paused, eyeing Dr. Whale in the crowd in his scrubs, “I'm having an old friend for dinner. Bye.”

August left the building on a cackle. Dr. Whale visibly gulped, wishing he hadn’t worn his scrubs now. David was still holding the Angle Man in his grasp. Henry reached up to flip his green goggles over his face and yelled at the crowd, “Happy Halloween, everyone.”

The fear on the faces of the people before him was replaced with laughter and happiness. A spattering of clapping went through the crowd as they realized they had witnessed a performance and not actual villainy. The townspeople went back to their festivities as August slipped back in to enjoy all the festivities himself, minus his mask.

Zelena, Snow, and Hook circled around Emma, David, Regina and Henry, laughing and congratulating them on a performance well done. August walked up to them and joined in with their happiness.

“That was the most fun I’ve had in a long time,” August admitted.

Neal looked wide-eyed at the puppet man and grabbed for his club in his mother’s other hand. He took a wild swing and bonked August on his noggin. Snow cried out, “I’m so sorry, August.”

August turned his eyes around, swirling his head and said, “Look at all the pretty birdies.” Everyone laughed as he knocked a fist against his head, “Knock on wood, I think I’ll survive.”

He reached out and took the plastic club from the small boy. Neal screeched wanting his prop back. Rhiannon’s body swayed in her mother’s arms as she leaned towards her big brother. Henry took her into his arms and kissed her cheek. She cooed happily in her brother’s arms.

“What did we miss?” The voice of Red came from behind Regina. Everyone turned to see Sally from Nightmare in the arms of her Jack, nee Dorothy, of course. Rhiannon took a look at the scary doll and started crying at the top of her lungs. Henry held her close and shushed her, but she did not quiet that easily. David reached for his young daughter, facing her away from Red and still she would not stop crying.

Regina tsked and reached for her daughter. She walked away with Rhiannon in her arms, rocking her and talking to the small girl.

“I’m so sorry, David,” Red apologized.

David shook his head and affirmed her, “You did nothing wrong. This is Rhiannon’s first Halloween. She’ll get over it.”

He looked over his shoulder in the direction his fiancée walked and caught her eye. She shook her head and turned to head back. The small angel was still crying and David looked for the diaper bag he had tossed aside when he went running after his grandson and daughter. He found it on the floor behind a booth.

“You guys have fun; there are plenty of things to enjoy still on this night. I think we’re going to take Rhiannon home as she still is fussing.” He slung the diaper bag over his shoulder and called out, “Happy Halloween, everyone!”

Many of the townspeople waved along with their family as David followed Regina out the door into the night. Dorothy comforted her girlfriend and led her in the directions of the booths. Red directed her towards the games and they made for the bobbing for apples crate. Henry turned towards the basketball nets to see what prizes could be won.

David wrapped an arm around Regina as they headed for the car. She strapped her daughter in her seat, wrangling to still the flailings of the still crying baby. David opened her door for her as she slipped into the passenger seat. Closing it, he strode around to the driver’s side, slipping behind the wheel. Even though the drive was short, Rhiannon settled during it and happily sighed as her mother picked her up and took her into the house.

The couple took their daughter to her room and stripped her of her costume. Regina wiped the little red circles from her cheeks and dressed her in her pajamas. They placed her in her crib and David sang her favourite lullaby to her, Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. Her little eyes fell closed and on the last note, David and Regina left the room, leaving their little princess to her beauty sleep.

David took his fiancée by her hand, slipping his mask over his face. In front of their bedroom door, he leaned down and captured her lips in his. Regina’s paws slipped around his neck, opening her mouth to allow his entrance. Slowly the door opened, the couple made their way into their bedroom to their own little Halloween play.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Who did you think Angle Man and Film Freak were? Was it action packed enough? What can I do better for next time? Please let me know what you think, my lovelies. It helps me grow in my writing. Looking forward to your responses. Next chapter will be up soon. God Bless!


End file.
